Sign of the Times
by jadedbird
Summary: Secrecy of the supernatural is paramount. Not just for the safety of the human race, but for the safety of all creatures on earth. Can the Goddess save them, or will she let them meet their demise? [Edward/Bella] Lemons in the future. Volturi included. Based on the song by Harry Styles.
1. Chapter 1

_The end is near,_

 _but the time is right._

 _Soon, she will awaken,_

 _then there will be light._

 **RJH**

The end of the world is just on the horizon and the humans are clueless.

Their hatred and violence to all things they don't understand have taken a toll on their species. They remain ignorant, without any idea what they will bring down on themselves once again. I have seen it happen before, many a time. Almost always, it is the same thing to bring their end...thirst.

Thirst for power, knowledge, money, authority.

Humans are destructive. There hasn't been a time when an attempt on our part at another generation of humans has gone right and they lived peacefully. Another generation of humans simply means another planet destroyed, left desolate...void of any life until enough time passes that it is able to regrow and start from the beginning.

There have been multiple attempts and all have been unsuccessful thus far.

The humans see us as myths, a thing of legends and scary stories to tell their children so that they behave and go to sleep. But we are not myths... We are real. And we lurk...deep in the shadows and hidden away from the world that shunned us. The world that hates us. And that is why the myths were fabricated...they would destroy themselves trying to destroy us.

The supernatural was once integrated into society, living as the humans do. All was peaceful for some time and we thought we had success in making the human species less destructive. But alas, it was not to be. Because then vampires were created, and they too were thirsty...only their thirst was of blood...literally.

The humans became frightened of everything they didn't understand; the supernatural.

Destruction came back full force. Witch hunts made a comeback, thousands of innocent people dying in the face of ignorant paranoia. And so we were forced back into the shadows. The humans forced us into the background, hidden away like a dirty secret and would try to destroy us if we showed ourselves.

Despite the violence and death caused by humans in the past, humans having knowledge of the supernatural back then was infinitely safer than the myths becoming real in this day in age.

For back then, technology was far less advanced. Today, humans possess weapons that have the potential to cause much pain and death, such as explosives. The biggest human threat of all...nuclear weapons. Nukes could cause global extinction if they were all to detonate at once. And if those bombs didn't kill the planet and everything on it, the radiation would.

No...secrecy of the supernatural is paramount. Not just for the safety of the human race, but for the safety of all creatures on earth.

Signs have been given to the humans but again, they remain oblivious. Climate changes, unexplained and mysterious events that leave them baffled, hurricanes and earthquakes...but they choose to ignore it. The Gods are angry.

They have come to rely so much on the security of their planet that they do not believe anything could happen to them. But they do not realize, the universe is not killing them...they are killing themselves.

Antarctica, for example, is turning green and the ice is rapidly melting. That alone should be a clue that something is not right.

But the humans refuse to see these things for what they truly are...

A sign of the times.

 _o0o0o_

 _Just stop your crying it's a sign of the times_

 _Welcome to the final show_

 _I hope you're wearing your best clothes_

 _o0o0o_

With bated breath, I wait.

Her stunning face is as still as stone, the only movement is the steadiness of her breathing. My eyes roam over her glorious body and I resist reaching out to touch her.

For too long I have waited for this moment...the moment in which she is set to arise. The times are at an end and only she can fix it, only she can save them...my beautiful Goddess.

I am ashamed to admit I would steal her away from her responsibilities if I could, opting to love her...worship her body in every way imaginable for days on end...selfishly keeping her to myself even when a dying planet, an endangered species needs the power that only she possesses, that only she can wield to save them.

Oh, my Goddess...I have missed you so. Too long you have been away, sleeping here in our beautiful _Garden_ on a bed so soft and luxurious that I had made only for you. Too long we have been separated. I will not leave your side again, I vow to you, amore.

I spoke to her in our ancient language, hoping that she is able to hear me. My sleeping beauty, so serene in her slumber. Blissfully unaware of the disaster that came to be in her absence.

Soon she will awaken to a mess of needless violence and pointless wars. And without a doubt, I know her anger will be a magnificent sight to behold. It always is. She will be feared and every creature will see her for what she truly is...the true Goddess who rules above all.

A slight twitch of her mouth has me holding myself back. I deeply wish to take those lips between my own, savor her taste on my tongue.

My heart beats rapidly, my breath comes in quick pants. She will awaken soon, I can sense it.

The Garden senses it, I can tell; the continuous gentle breezes turn into gusts of wind that whistles as it violently blows, the calm water becomes waves crashing against the mountains in the distance. The trees and flowers radiate their happiness as they blow dance with the wing, for they have missed her as well. The sun's fire burns brighter, hotter, making everything shine as the suspense increases.

Her fingers wiggle, almost as if she's testing them out. A small but stunning smile spreads on her face and I move closer to her.

"Amore," I call to her. "I am waiting for you." _We all are._

Her eyelids flutter and all becomes silent; the wind, the water, the land and the fire. I dare not to even breathe. All at once, she awakens. Her eyelids open, revealing the endless pits of her irises that resemble a galaxy; our galaxy. Even down to the stars...they twinkle every time she blinks.

She looks at me, her eyes focusing as she finally _sees_ for the first time in twenty millennia. "My love," she breathes.

"I have missed you," I gushed, adoration laced in every word. She stuns me with her blinding smile...so exquisite.

"I have missed you," she promises.

She moves towards me at the same time I move to pull her into my arms for the first time in what truly feels like forever. I catch her in my eyes, feeling whole once more and I sigh at the feeling. Her arms wrap around me and her slender fingers tangle in my hair as she holds my face to her neck, nuzzling her own face in the crook of my neck.

I hold her tightly in my arms, silently refusing to separate from her until she gently pushes me away. I relent just enough to look at her face and she cups my cheeks and her gaze holds me captive. "I love you so," she whispers, and I see it in her eyes. I hear it in her voice as she speaks the words. I feel in it every fiber of my being...a love for me that matches mine for her.

"As I love you," I breathe, my lips only millimeters from hers. With a soft giggle, her lips are on mine and the air in my lungs escapes me in an audible rush. She swallows down my quiet moan, capturing my lips in hers as she claims my mouth. Every part of my body is on fire and I want more.

In a desperate passion, our lips glide together. Firm yet soft. Forceful yet tender. Rushed yet slow. We defy all laws, all odds. Our love always has.

With one last tender kiss, I break from her mouth and pull her forehead to mine. "Love me, amore," she requests, a powerful longing in her eyes that I can not resist, even if I was trying.

"I will worship you, my sweet," I vow. "As I always do."

 **RJH**

Her head lay on my bare chest.

I was content to just lay here, neither of us spoke a word and I was glad. A potential ending of the world was not something I wanted to deal with after reuniting with my soulmate.

"We will need to return soon," my Goddess spoke and I stifled a groan, feeling like I jinxed it.

"I know," I murmured quietly.

She lifted her head and placed her chin on my chest, her eyes stared into mine and I was lost to her. She had a way of doing that to me. By the possible dazed look on my face, she knew she had caused it and laughed so softly, the atmosphere around us reacting instantly.

Everything in our Garden was at peace for now, for our Goddess had awakened.

* * *

 **Hello...new story! :)**

 **The lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are from "Sign of the Times" by Harry Styles.**

 **I have a lot in mind with this story... Leave a review if I should continue? Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would just like to say first and foremost that I do not mean any harm with this story. For those of you who have intense feelings about religion and God, I sincerely hope I do not somehow offend you. I apologize if I do.**

 ***I do not have a beta. Any mistakes are my own.**

 **RJH**

o0o0o

 _You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky_

 _You look pretty good down here_

 _But you ain't really good_

 _o0o0o_

My Goddess was angry. Her body shook slightly as she fought to keep her growls low.

The atmosphere around her reacted instantaneously. The sky darkened as the clouds moved quickly, thunder rumbled in the slight distance and bolts of lightning struck the ground. What once was a land filled with happiness and peace is now dark, angry...exactly mimicking the Goddess.

On earth, nature had reacted to her too, but not nearly this much. For most of her was missing, because she was forced to lock this part of her away. Magic on earth is powerful, but still too weak to handle the force my mate can wield.

Isabella was sitting stiffly and her eyes were closed tight. She was currently catching up on everything earth and human-related. Snarls left her lips as she fell witness to the destruction and corruption, grimaces and sorrow marred her beautiful face as she saw the pain and death forced on innocent people, children especially. She has a soft spot for children.

She was quiet for a few more minutes, her mind rapidly showing her everything her she had missed out on while she slept. When her eyes refocused, I said nothing, simply deciding to wait until she spoke first. I knew this would be hard for...my love wanted peace and happiness for all of her creations.

"History repeats itself," she muttered, her slightly puckered as if she tasted something sour.

"Indeed, my love," I agreed. I couldn't stand the sadness on her face so I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. She didn't fight it, just rested her face in my neck. And that is how we stayed...for hours, we stayed wrapped up in each other. A few chaste kisses here and there, but I refused to let her go, even for a few seconds.

"They need you, amore," I murmured in her ear, my voice soft.

"I know," She lifted her head up and brought her face closer to mine. "There is much to be done if we are to save them." I didn't reply, only nodded as I pressed my forehead to hers.

With a soft, resigned smile, she brushed her lips against mine in a tender embrace before she pushed up from my lap. Holding her hand out to me, I gripped it and she helped me stand.

"I do not wish to leave just yet," she said quietly, her eyes finding mine once again.

"And just what do you want to do, my sweet?" I smiled at her. "You need only tell me, and I will make it happen." Anything she wanted, it was hers.

She giggled and I was left breathless again, only causing her to giggle harder. "Oh, I have missed that," she teased me. I couldn't be even slightly miffed at being teased...not when it made her smile like that.

"I would like..." Her nose scrunched up a little as she pondered and it brought a beaming smile to my face...she had not changed at all.

"I have missed that," I teased her, using the same words she used against me.

Her face now was filled with adorable confusion and I chuckled. "Your nose, love," I explained. Immediately, she knew what I was talking about and the confusion left her face, a playful glare replacing it although she couldn't hide her smile. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Whatever!" She laughed with me, her hand covering her nose as she walked away from me, her grace and elegance astounding me for a moment.

I caught up with her effortlessly and gathered her up in my arms once more, swinging her around just to hear her laugh again. I didn't want this moment to end...there were no responsibilities, no hatred, and violence...all there was was love. As it should be.

"I've decided what I want," she stated, her face just centimeters from mine.

"Tell me," I requested.

"Take me for a walk, Edward," It was the first time she said my name since her awakening. Her voice was sultry and sexy, speaking my name in the softest caress and it shot thrills through my body. "I've missed our Garden."

Yes, I know she has. And our Garden has missed you, amore.

Without a word, I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along. We walked for a long time, through the tallest trees that reached hundreds of feet into the air and flowers that loomed over us. Our Garden's flowers were enormous, so unlike anything to be found on earth and truly magnificent. We walked barefoot through the grass and with every step she took, with everything she passed on our way, flowers bloomed and the nature danced.

It was an awe-inspiring sight to behold, though I have been witness to her true beauty countless times before.

"Do you remember the first time we made love?" She asked and I was a little thrown off by the random question. The very first time was unfathomably long ago but I remember it like yesterday. I remembered every moment with my Goddess.

"Of course, love," I assured her, unable to see where she was going with this.

"We were so awkward," she laughed loudly. Our ancient language rolling naturally and beautifully off her tongue. I wanted a taste of her. "Or remember when you tried to build us a home as children and you fell through your so-called roof?" Her giggle was soft. I laughed too, remembering with her.

I understood now why she was asking odd questions...she was reliving the experiences. Our walk through the Garden was resurfacing beloved memories. I could feel the nostalgia rolling off her in waves, as well as happiness. She was content to just be here with me and I wouldn't give that up for anything.

By the end of our walk, we had ended up right back where we started and I knew it would be time to leave soon. A thought that brought me dread for I wasn't keen on seeing any more of the suffering the humans we're currently experiencing. By the look on Bella's face, she felt the same way as I.

"I knew it would be a mistake leaving the humans to their own devices." She admitted with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." She released a frustrated sigh. "I mean that we've always known how destructive humans are. It was moronic of us to let the humans dictate their own lives."

"we can't control everything that they do, sweetheart," I tried to make her feel better.

"I know that, Edward..." She frowned. "What I mean is...the humans...they feel as if God had abandoned them. Truthfully, I don't blame them. Look at the tragedies they've endured; world wars, the Holocaust, witch trials...terrorism. Every day it seems that there is a new terrorist attack. Many, many people are dying...innocent people! How some of them still believe in a God is beyond me." That damned sorrow was present on her face again.

"They have faith in God," I pulled her closer. "In you, love..."

She snorted delicately, a sign she didn't agree. However, before I could insist on being right, she spoke first.

"Where am I going wrong, Edward?" She looked at me with such trust and hope in her eyes that it took my breath away, in both a good and bad way.

"Don't, Bella..." My finger pulled her chin back up to make her look at me when she looked away. "Please, don't blame yourself. You're trying...you've tried so hard in the past to fix the messes they create for themselves." I tried urging her with my eyes to believe me. "It is not your fault!" I stressed.

She has the tendency to take the blame and feel immense guilt for things that don't go as planned.

"It is not your fault," I repeated, holding her gaze. She closed her eyes, a soft nod her only answer as she burrowed into my arms.

"It is time, amore," I kissed her forehead, earning a small smile for saying the nickname she loved so much. "It is time for our return."

 **RJH**

 **A/N: The Volturi will be a part of this story as well. But they won't be evil like in my other story, lol. I'm sorry if you're disappointed.**

 **Leave me a review if you liked it? Let me know if there is anything I can improve on. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Song and lyric credits go to Harry Styles and writers.**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors! All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 _o0o0o_

 _We never learn we've been here before_

 _Why are we always stuck and running from the bullets_

 _The bullets_

o0o0o

As we walked around the ruins of what once was a beautiful town, Bella let the visions flow and I watched with her.

The visions of the past played out as if it were happening here and now and we were simply walking through it. We saw the bombs explode and the destruction and tragedy it caused. We were watching the deaths of many innocent people as they took their last breaths.

People running, screaming, fearing for their lives, people running to help those injured, mothers and fathers trying, fighting to keep their children safe, the children crying and shaking in fear as they became witness to an atrocity no child should have to see.

They ran right through us like we weren't even there...because we weren't. We were not there to stop the bomb from detonating...we were not there to help the people who lost their lives...we were not there to save them; these innocent human beings who did nothing to deserve this war.

The sorrow on my love's face made my soul ache. I so desperately wish to shield her from the pain and guilt I know she feels. It's always the same...every time a world comes to an end, she takes it hard.

"Why do they do this to themselves?" Bella whispered and I wasn't so sure she was directly asking me rather than speaking the question out loud to herself. I answered her anyway.

"I do not know, Bella. They are destructive, it is in their nature." I hoped to assure her.

"But why?" She demanded. "Why is it in their nature? What am I missing that makes them violent and hateful?" Abruptly the illusions stopped and she whirled around to face me. "You need to help me on this, my love because I am at a loss."

I felt my face soften completely as I rushed to embrace her, instinctively knowing she needs the comfort only I could provide.

"I wish I could give you an answer, sweetheart...but I believe this will be something we'll need to figure out together. As much as I hate to say it...through trial and error, my love...until we get it right."

"So much pain," she almost whimpered. Though her heart is so beautiful, tender and kind and I wouldn't change it for anything, sometimes it can be a burden for things so easily hurt her which in turn hurts me.

"We will fix it, amore. I have complete faith in you, always." Always her, only her. There was no one else who could, that I knew for certain. "But for now, shall we return to your brothers?"

She nodded, a little bit of happiness returning to her face. As soon as she finished nodding, the scenery changed in a flash and a whirl as she teleported us and suddenly, we were no longer in the ruins of a small town but rather in the streets of a town we called home for so long.

Volterra.

 **RJH**

We walked slowly up the roads and through the buildings as we made our way to the castle.

Isabella took every sight in and I knew she missed it. This land had been home for many years on this planet...since we first got here, in fact. Though she had a few homes in the past, this one always meant a lot to her.

As per usual, I was struck with the thoughts of the humans as we walked by them after their moment of both mental and physical silence at seeing us, Bella in particular. She is breathtaking and every person, male and female took note of it. Their thoughts were in their native language as well, however, I understood them perfectly.

 _Holy shit._

 _I've never seen a woman so stunning._

 _Are they together? The lucky bastard._

I had to smirk at that one...I am lucky.

Jealousy and envy were the two main feelings of the minds in my head...typical human behavior...always envious and jealous of things they do not have.

Finally, we reached the clock tower doors and Bella paused for a moment, simply reminiscing. Wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her back to my chest, I nuzzled my face into her neck, inhaling and relishing her intoxicating scent. I pressed small but deep kisses to her neck and cheek and I felt her smile.

"Are you ready, my sweet?" I asked her gently, not wanting to rush her. She closed her eyes as I resumed planting kisses to her and sighed.

"Yes, I am ready," she told me before she turned her face and gently captured my lips between her own. It was short and chaste but sweet and intimate, as it always is with her.

"Then let's go," I murmured, unwrapping my arms and taking her small, soft hand in mine.

I pushed the doors open and we were met with the lobby. The receptionist behind the desk was momentarily stunned as we approached her. _She's new,_ I noted. Though from the look on her face, she knew who we were. The brothers made certain of it, I'm sure.

After giving the woman, Gianna, a quick order not to tell the brothers of our arrival, we made our way through the corridors. This time as we walked there were no illusions although I knew Bella was reliving them in her head.

Before long, we reached the doors to the main part of the castle occupied by the rulers and guard of the supernatural. The Volturi.

Pushing the doors open, we walked inside and every head turned our way. Familiar faces of loved ones filled with joy and happiness as they all stopped themselves from rushing to greet us in respect for us.

The three brothers, Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood up from their thrones. Caius looked genuinely happy to see us, only strange since he tended to be a little on the grumpy side...though he had a soft spot for my mate; so Aro and Marcus as well as I. Their wives, Bella's sisters, had eyes filled with venom that would never leak from their eyes.

Isabella's throne sat unoccupied next to Aro's in the middle and slightly in front of all three brothers. The brothers insisted on it being that way since she is the true ruler, the Goddess. They do not consider themselves to be king even though supernatural beings across the globe address them as so.

I had no throne, the reason simply being I did not want one. I have a throne, in our castle back on our planet. I had no need for one here since I simply wanted to lay low on earth. I wanted no responsibilities other than taking care of my mate and helping her with her responsibilities when she needs me.

It was then that every soul in the room took notice of our differences. Our skin had a slightly deeper complexion, looking less rough and durable...it looked soft to the touch; like human skin, though it was impossible to break unless we wanted it so. We had an ethereal glow to us, our hair, Bella's mostly, flowed beautifully and unrealistically by human standards. We look _otherworldly_ and unlike that of our previous bodies. My eyes were a deep emerald color, deep and full of color unlike anything found on Earth. Bella's eyes were captivating to anyone who looked into them, an endless pit of galaxies and stars, mixtures of blues and purples and silver.

Before we looked more human and vampire...now, we look like our original selves. We look like our own species...and we are.

The guard was joyful as well. Isabella is their queen and they loved her like a mother for she mothered every single one of them and loved them like her own. With deep respect in their eyes, every last one of them dropped into a bow.

The Goddess has arrived.

 **RJH**

 _A few weeks before the Goddess' awakening -_

"Bella, no!" Alice screamed as her eyes regained clarity. Immediately, Jasper was at her side but I was already running.

I willed myself to go as fast as I could, the sharp pain radiating through my chest to my very soul. Bella was in danger. I pushed myself even faster and it still didn't feel fast enough.

 _No, no, no, no._ I was chanting to myself in my head, grunts and growls escaping my mouth. _Not again...please, please, please not again._

"I am coming to you, my love," I spoke to her in our language, hoping she was hearing me as I spoke it...normally she could.

A scream echoed from somewhere a few miles in front of me and my heart dropped. It sounded so much like Bella and I knew it was, though I didn't want to accept it. Another scream sounded through the air and this time I was able to make out what she said.

"Edward!" She screamed for me and I whined, our connection was going haywire, demanding me to get to her already. Vaguely, I took notice of my family following behind me. I couldn't see them but I could hear their minds.

Closing in on the field she was in, I burst through and ran to her, my mind analyzing the situation fast than the speed of light.

Then I saw her...the woman trying yet again to take my mate away from me...the woman responsible for causing my love so much pain and heartache in the past.

The woman who liked to call herself Bella's mother.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I understand the last bit is confusing but bear with me, please. All will be explained.**

 **I love the Volturi so I decided to put them in my story...sorry if you don't like it.**

 **This is an alternate universe type of fanfic, I believe. This story will deal with Gods, aliens and multiple planets/universes...basically (possibly) all things extraterrestrial. If you don't like stories like that, it's probably best if you stop reading now.**

 ***This story is of my own imagination. I mean no harm of any sort to any religion and belief and I apologize if I somehow offend you.**

 **Leave me a review if you'd like! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just so you know, Didyme is not dead in this story.**

 **All and any errors are my own. I have no beta.**

* * *

 _Just stop your crying it's a sign of the times_

 _We gotta get away from here_

 _We gotta get away from here_

 **RJH**

A small smile spread across Isabella's face as she watched the guard slowly rise out of their bow.

The brothers rose as well and they walked closer at a slow pace. "Sister, welcome back," Aro smiled, genuine happiness in his eyes. "Edward, it's good to see you back." He shook my hand with a firm grip before Caius and Marcus approached me giving me the same handshake.

I looked to my left and saw my love surrounded by the wives. They were squeezing her so hard I nearly feared for her safety. I snorted at myself at the thought; she's not fragile at all. Though, my need to protect her from all harm at all costs was unstoppable. It has always been this way, as far back as our souls went I have always been protective of her and vice versa.

When the wives were done loving on Bella, she walked towards the brothers with the same smile still present on her face. Aro approached her first. "Sister, we have missed you," he murmured.

"I've only been gone a few weeks, brother," she teased and it was true. Yet, at the same time, it was not. She had been here, but she also had not, for half of her was missing...stuck deep in slumber in our Garden. The room appeared to be stunned at hearing her speak. Though the brothers and their wives have heard and seen her before, they too were just as stunned as everybody else.

"Come now," Bella addressed the room. "Let us speak in a more comfortable area." With that, everyone followed her out into the living area. "I can see you all have questions,"

Several different voices spoke at the same time, causing the room to get loud as they tried to speak over each other. Bella raised one eyebrow and immediately there was silence.

"Before you ask your questions I'd like to show you something," she started. "I'm sure most of you will find the answers you are looking for."

With that said, the scenery around us morphed into something else and I cringed internally. This day was awful for me. We were back in the field near the Cullen household.

 _I couldn't stop the snarl that escaped me upon seeing this wretched woman's face yet again._

 _"What are you doing here?" I growled._

 _She rolled her eyes, scoffing at me as if my intense hatred of her meant absolutely nothing to her. It probably didn't. Once more, I repeated the question only this time, my tone was quiet and calm, eerie. "What are you doing here, Cora?"_

 _This time she smirked at me, sinister and sadistic. "I believe you know what, my dear son-in-law." She gave a little laugh though to me it sounded more like a cackle. Fitting for the evil witch._

 _I went to speak but was cut off by the bitch, her condescending tone only adding to my ire. My eyes moved rapidly back and forth, checking on Bella to see if she was harmed and also keeping an eye on the enemy. She had tried to walk to me though she couldn't get far...the barrier Cora put up was keeping us separated._

 _"I must say...despite how many times we've met under these exact circumstances it never ceases to amaze me how easily I am able to overpower you two." She giggled._

 _"You know the only reason, Cora." I spoke slowly. "I have to say I find it funny that you had to wait until Isabella locked away most of her power to confront us," I taunted her. She knew it was true, I read it in her mind. Only for now did she hold more power over us, and it isn't because she's anything truly special either. "Just another typical dark witch," I muttered under my breath. This caused her eyes to narrow._

 _She sniffled slightly though she had no need to, "It matters not, for..."_

 _I cut her off then. "Of course it matters," I spit out, glaring fiercely at her. "It is like an obsession for you now to show your power, your superiority over us isn't it? Are you happy, though, Cora? Truly? Because even in the end, we still come out victorious." And it is true. Even in death, we win._

 _"You'll lose in the end, Cora..." Bella spoke gently. I briefly marveled at how composed she looked in the face of this demon. I knew she was angry, livid, but she could pull a poker face like no one else could. "When it truly matters, you'll lose."_

 _Cora sneered, "Did you_ see _it, Isabella?" she spat out. "Did you see me lose? You have no power to stop me right now. You're weak, vulnerable. I know how much you hate being so." She laughed bitterly. "If you had just accepted my proposal in the first place, none of this would have happened. You know it is true!"_

 _"I know no such thing. This is all you," Bella was still calm, serene almost...like she had no care in the world. "You're obsession with me...you're sick, Cora. You need help."_

 _"I am not sick!" Cora screeched. "You can rise from the dead as many times as you want, you can spit your fortunes at me like you always do. I don't believe you either way. You're wrong, because I will be victorious."_

 _I saw it in her mind...in the split second before her body could react to her thought. She reached for the sword hanging at her side, dipped in the most destructive poison._

 _"Bella, no!" I screamed, banging uselessly on the barrier separating my mate from me. She was in danger!_

 _It's meant to happen, amore. I am so sorry, She thought to me._

 _I couldn't accept it...not again. The pain was always excruciating. The worst pain I've ever felt in my long, long life. Losing her...the thought of being together in the after life wasn't so comforting at the moment. I was still going to watch her die._

 _There was nothing I could do, so I spoke to her as Cora neared with her sword. "I will meet you on the other side, amore." I dropped to my knees. Cora was closing in closer and closer by the millisecond._

 _"I did see it, Cora," Bella murmured. Her eyes were locked with mine. "I have seen it since this all began."_

 _Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered the Cullen's arriving. Bella's eyes remained on mine._

 _"I love you," I whispered, our ancient language rolling off my tongue smoothly._

 _"As I love you," she whispered back._

 _And then the agony ripped through me. I felt the sharp edge of the sword that pierced her beautiful, fragile body as if it stabbed through my very own body. It may as well have, for she was my soul._

 _"I will be seeing you, my purest love."_

 **RJH**

"The war is coming," Bella stated.

Yes, indeed it is. The thought brought fear and pain to my mind, the loss of Bella a few weeks ago still so fresh in my mind. There is nothing on any planet, in any universe or galaxy that could compare to the pain of losing her.

Our souls are connected, since the beginning they have been so. She is my other half, my love, my mate. I can feel her in my soul and it is the most comforting feeling. Nothing can bring me bliss and complete and utter joy like she can.

My head was filled with the image of her lying on the ground, lifeless as I sat helplessly on my knees, waiting for death...begging for an end to the anguish. I couldn't get it out of my mind.

Immediately, Bella knew. Her face was sad as she walked to me and cupped my cheeks. "Come back to me, my love," she whispered. "I am here, now. We are together as we should be. You know nothing can hurt me now," she tried to reassure me.

"That is not entirely true, Bella," I stressed, more panic filling my body. "You can still be hurt. It is not until you absorbed every bit of your power that we become completely immortal again. That is not possible until we go home...to our true home."

"Shh, amore, please... I have the means to defend myself now, as do you. Anything we face in the future we will overcome. I know it." Her beautiful eyes urged me to believe her, to have faith with her. I couldn't say no, so with a reluctant nod, I pressed my lips to hers in an attempt to make myself feel better. Intimacy between has always been how we healed ourselves.

"Take me to bed, Edward," her voice was sexy and seductive. I couldn't resist it, her. In a flash I had her in my arms and I flew to the bed, trapping her under me on the soft mattress.

She tugged on my shirt, removing it as I did hers, hands roaming everywhere and I moaned at the feel of skin on skin. Our pants were gone next and then she lay beneath me, nearly bare except for her underwear; a beautiful deep blue that looked glorious on her. I groaned at the flawless sight she provided.

"Stunning," I mumbled in a daze, her soft giggle making me smile. With a quick flick of my wrists, she lay bare beneath me and I couldn't stop the purr that vibrated through my body. My mate relished it as she purred back ever so softly.

"Your turn," she whimpered. The sound of fabric ripping met my ears and I loomed over her, bare and ready for her. So very ready.

Threading my fingers through her soft hair, I brought her lips to mine in a heated and passionate kiss. With one long push, I sheathed myself inside her, burying myself to the hilt.

Her heat and wetness consumed every thought in my head and I was lost to her for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, there will be lemons in this fanfic. I'm actually very proud of this new story. I hope as many people support it as my other story.**

 **I hope you liked it...leave me a review if you did? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story is going to be based on some truths, however, it is mostly going to be made-up and based on my own opinion/preference. Please do not get offended. :) I mean no harm.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 ****BTW, there's a lemon in this chapter. Just a warning. I mean, it's rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Isabella's head flew back as she shattered above me, bringing me over the edge with her.

She looked so beautiful in the morning glow of the rising sun. I pulled her closer to me, placing my lips on her neck and leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses up to her parted lips.

Her forehead pressed gently against mine as we both tried to calm our erratic breathing, we both had soft smiles on our satisfied faces and quiet, breathy laughs escaped us as we caught each other's eyes. Once last time, I pulled her lips to mine in a sweet but chaste kiss and she moaned quietly.

"We have business to attend to," Bella reminded me.

"Yes, love," I sighed. "But first, I'd like to shower," I smirked with a subtle wink. She laughed and shooed me off the bed.

"Get it started, then," her giggle was sweet. "I'll be in there in a moment."

I walked nude into the bathroom feeling Bella's eyes on me until I disappeared from her sight behind the bathroom walls. I could smell her arousal from here and it was doing me no favors in helping me keep from launching myself at her. I wanted another taste of her.

I groaned internally and almost as if she heard me, she giggled sweetly. She knew what she did to me and she loved it completely.

I had stood in the shower for no longer than two minutes before my beautiful mate joined me, her slim, toned and strong arms wrapping around my waist from behind. I felt as she pressed her chest into my back, her nipples pebbled and hard.

Reaching around, I gently pulled her around my body so that she was standing underneath the shower head. The water rolled down her perfect frame and I couldn't stop myself from tasting her. My mouth latched onto her neck, biting roughly but not enough to hurt her. "Sexy girl," I mumbled, my voice hoarse and husky. Even I could hear the lust in my voice.

Isabella's eyes were dark, hooded over with a need so strong it brought me to my knees in front of her. My eyes were locked in an intimate embrace with hers and neither of us dared to break it.

"Kiss me," she demanded and I did. My mouth met her hot and swollen core, moans escaping both of us. Hers from relief and mine from the taste of her. Her flavor was like nothing else and I lived for a taste of her.

I made love to her with my mouth, her moans growing louder, her breaths coming in erratic pants. "Edward," she breathed huskily. "Please,"

"Please what?" I asked her. I wanted to hear her say the words.

" _Please!"_ she repeated with more force.

"Tell me," I commanded her.

She growled in frustration because I had slowed my ministrations, almost stopping completely. I was teasing her and she knew it.

"Please stop teasing," she begged in a whimper. I loved the control I had over her body in times like these.

"Say the words, baby," I smirked at her, my tongue slowly sneaking out and gliding against her heated flesh. If possible, her eyes darkened even more. "Say the words, and it's yours."

"Edward..." she groaned, "make me come!"

Grinning victoriously, I latched on her to her, licking and sucking at her flesh. I felt her clench around my fingers as I slid two inside of her and I knew she was so very close. When she finally let go, she was stunning as her eyes rolled back and my name fell from her lips in a chant.

With one last kiss, I stood from the shower floor, gripping her face and pulling her lips to mine. "We are so not done," I grinned at her.

Her giggle was so very sexy.

 **RJH**

As Bella got dressed after our shower, I noticed a far away look in her eye. Her eyes were glazed over and her face was almost frightened.

I walked over to her and gathered her into my arms. "Love, what is wrong?" She shook her head, trying to brush it off. "Tell me, please," I requested quietly. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me."

"I am just...thinking...remembering...what happened." She spoke so quietly that I had to strain to hear her but immediately I knew. She was not talking about our most recent confrontation with Cora, though it did have something to do with her.

She was remembering the time we were separated for thirty-five years because of her and her demon followers. The pain and torture my mate had gone through in her absence were horrific and she had not even told me a quarter of the things they put her through.

"I am sorry, my love," I whispered to her. I had no idea how to take these memories out of her head, take the pain away from her.

"I cannot tell you...how happy I am... to once again have a body they have not touched," she spoke, the far away look returning to her eyes. "But, I still have the memories...and it is just as awful." Despite technically having a 'new' body, her memories of what they did remain as present as ever, as clear as day and I hated that there's nothing I can do about it.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, feeling disgusted with myself for not being able to say anything more.

She smiled sadly at me before she cupped my cheeks. "I know, and it is okay. It was not your fault,"

She knew of the guilt I harbored over this. I felt even more disgusted with myself hearing as she tried to make me feel better when I should be doing so for her. But it was so _her._ It was so _us._ When one of us were hurting or one of us felt guilty about anything, the other did their best to take the ugliness away...any and all types of ugliness. It always resulted in heated and passionate intimacy; the way we healed ourselves properly.

"They will never hurt you again," I vowed. And they wouldn't...I'll make sure they rot in the deepest pits of fiery hell. Soon...they would know true pain for daring to hurt my mate.

"I know," This time her smile was less sad. The trust in her eyes was breathtaking and it rendered me speechless so she spoke again. "I know you'll keep me safe."

I pulled her tighter against me and she sighed as the stress left her body. She always felt safest in my arms as I was in hers and she and I both knew it with the depths of our souls.

 **RJH**

"But you just got here!" Jane protested. Jane was turned at an extremely young age, same as her twin brother, Alec. They were not Bella's or my biological children, but they loved us and looked up to us like parents.

"I know, Jane, but we must go," Bella tried to calm her. "We have things we need to do...this is important, you know it is."

Jane pouted, looking defeated and sad and she truly looked like the child she was at the age she was turned; just barely thirteen years old. Alec loved Bella dearly...she was his mother for all intents and purposes. But with Jane, it was different...she adored Bella. It made no difference that Bella didn't give birth to them, she loved her as a child loves their mother and she felt completely comfortable going to Bella for anything.

Bella loved her twins as well, for she raised and I them from the time they were not even two years old. We traveling throughout England and had decided to stay there to live for a while. We enjoy our time alone. We were out one day when we came across two toddlers, freezing and starving in the frigid cold of the autumn rain. It was only a mere week or so until winter truly started.

They were filthy, their diapers made of cloth were soiled and they barely had anything to cover their tiny bodies. Immediately, my love took pity on them for she has an extremely tender spot for children.

Isabella has the ability to make anyone feel comfortable and safe in her presence, her kindness and heart showing as she tended to wear it on her sleeve. In truth, though they cannot tell what exactly it is about her, they can sense her Goddess nature, even as that part of her lay asleep in our Garden for twenty millennia.

Even as toddlers, Jane and Alec were protective of each other. Bella and I watched as they huddled together to stay warm in the cold.

 _"Hello dears," she spoke to them, her voice kind and sweet and she took the cloak from her body and wrapped them up in it. "Just what are you doing out here?" She asked them though she knew they'd be unable to answer for themselves._

 _Using her power that resembles Aro's though is much more powerful, she gathered the information she needed and I watched as her beautiful face twisted into a scowl._ _She looked at me, anger in her eyes as well as a longing I've seen time and time again in her eyes. She wanted these children...wanted to raise them as her own. I would not deny her._

 _"They were abandoned," she spat out in a growl not loud enough for the human children to hear. I had been so focused on Bella that I did not realize that they had both cuddled into her, complete trust in their eyes. "This town believes these children to be witches as do their insufferable parents, so they left them here to save themselves from the shame...evil."_

 _I too felt the anger inside of me grow then...these poor babes did nothing to deserve abandonment. Gifted or not, it is not their fault._

 _"You want to take them home," I stated, for she seemed hesitant to let me know._

 _"They need a mother," she whispered...she wanted to be their mother. "A father..." This time she looked directly into my eyes...she wanted me to be their father. "Who else will take care of them? Love them? They're babies...and their town already hates them...they hate them to the point of physically harming them, children or not."_

 _"Are they gifted?" I asked her. I had wondered if the townsfolk had truly had any reason to fear these children._

 _"Yes," she murmured. "They are indeed gifted. If they were to be turned when they are older, their gifts would manifest properly and they'd be powerful...so very powerful."_ _The twins continued to shiver in the cold as we walked towards our home._

 _"We will raise them, my love," I promised her. "We'll raise them as ours and give them the love they deserve." The happiness on her face was every reason I needed to say yes._

 _"Let me carry one, and we'll run home. They need warmth and to be fed and bathed," I told her. The little girl was closest to me and Bella tried to hand her over but she would not release the grip she had on her new mother._

 _With a soft chuckle, she handed the boy to me just as I took my cloak off as well to wrap it around him. With big, blue eyes that were surrounded by long lashes, he looked up at me and smiled before he lay his head on my chest and fell asleep in the warmth my body provided for him. And then I knew, he was my son._

 _"What are their names?" I asked my wife._

 _"Alec and Jane," she smiled._ _With that, we ran home._

When I resurfaced from my memory, I saw my daughter in her mother's embrace. Jane had the same grip on her as she always did. "Come home soon, Mama," she whispered in our language. We had taught them both our language as they grew up and they always used it in intimate moments between us.

"We will, my daughter. I promise," Bella placed a kiss on her forehead and squeezed her closer for a few seconds before she released her. Alec walked up to her then and wrapped her in a tight hug and she kissed his cheek before they broke from their hug.

We had already said a quick goodbye to everyone else so we decided it was time to make our departure. "We will be home soon," I promised them, specifically looking into my daughter's eyes. And then we were gone, the scene around us swirling and morphing into something completely different.

When the earth stilled, we stood in front of a familiar house.

The Cullen's.

* * *

 **A/N: Personally, I've always loved Jane and Alec. I know Jane is supposed to be cruel and she doesn't seem to like anybody, let alone love anyone. But, you'll see why she gets that way later on in the story. She's not evil like in the original story but she can be cruel if she feels you deserve it.**

 **What happened to Bella when they were separated for 35 years? Tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the song in which my story was based on.**

 **Again, I apologize for any errors or typos.** **I know this story may be confusing but as it progresses, it'll clear up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

We were outside of the Cullen's house for all of five seconds before the family came barreling out of the front door.

Bella's laugh was sweet and gentle as our siblings pushed and pulled at each other to get to us first. Squeals of happiness and the sound of three bodies hitting the ground were heard as Rosalie and Alice wrapped themselves around my wife, hugging her for dear life. Jasper and Emmett gave me a fist bump each as well as a quick hug and a _welcome home._

I looked at Bella to see her searching for someone and then launch herself at them as she caught sight of them standing a few feet away with beaming faces. Bella wrapped them both in a hug so tight I almost thought she'd hurt them. Esme giggled sweetly along with Bella and Carlisle chuckled, putting his arms around both of them and holding them tight.

Bella loved them as parents. For many, many unfathomable years she had thought so. Carlisle was her father and Esme her mother, despite the fact that technically, Bella and I are older than them.

But regardless of that fact, Carlisle and Bella had a father-daughter relationship like none other. They loved each other madly, both of them keeping special places in their hearts for the other. I'd be almost jealous if I didn't know their relationship as well as I do.

Bella and Esme were close as well and Bella adored Esme, her mother for all intents and purposes...a reason Cora hated Esme so fiercely.

Over the years we've spent here on Earth, Cora has been the biggest source of trouble and true pain several times. She had taken my mate away from me by death as well as having her abducted and tortured for three and a half decades and other ways.

She has caused too much trouble, too much grief and she needed to be defeated for the last time. We have been unable to up until now because of the fact that our power had to be hidden away while here on this planet. Earth wouldn't be able to withstand it...survive through it if the true Goddess had been angered with her complete and full power.

The planet would be demolished. For the survival of the Earth and all of its inhabitants, we had to weaken ourselves.

 _I'm so glad you're both okay, son._ Carlisle thought to me. _Home has been...almost too hard to handle since you've both been gone._ He finished. I could hear the sadness in his thoughts. I could feel the sorrow he felt at losing his children again.

Normally, he'd be able to live with knowing we'd be able to return when the time came. This time, they hadn't known if we would return and it took a toll on him and the family. In fact, I could hear the relief in every single one of their minds, each of them thankful for our return.

I sent a nod in Carlisle's direction, letting him know that I heard him.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked though it wasn't really a question. We all filed inside.

All of us walked into the living room and found somewhere to sit, mates coupling off to sit together. I pulled my love onto my lap as I sat down on the recliner chair in the corner, wrapping my arms all the way around her and holding her close.

They stared at us expectantly and I sighed, burying my face into Bella's hair and took a deep breath, letting her scent calm me and ground me into reality. My chest twisted at the nerves I felt...this was still too soon to speak about.

The pain of losing my mate again was still too fresh in my mind, the agony I felt as she left the land of the living and slipped into a different realm...the land of the dead. A land in which I gladly followed so long as she was there with me.

Although our time there was not very long, for Bella was set to begin her transformation back to her true self...the Goddess.

Bella sensed my trepidation and turned slightly on my lap to face me. She so gently cupped my cheek, her love for me so evident on her face and I allowed myself to lose myself in her eyes.

 _I will explain,_ she promised. _I'm here now, my sweet. Let go of the pain._ She whispered in her mind and then she kissed my cheek before turning her face in the direction of where the family sat patiently and quietly, unwilling to interrupt our moment together.

Bella shook her head a little, almost as if to get rid of the thoughts in her head. Her mind was wide open to me and I knew she did this for me so I could reassure myself that she was here and we were together. She knew I tended to overreact when it came to her and her safety.

"What would you like to know?" Bella started. Several different mouths opened at once, shooting questions out and talking loudly over one another. Bella held her hand up and all fell silent.

"One at a time, please." She said in exasperation and a playful roll of her beautiful eyes.

"What happened to you, Bells?" Emmett asked quietly, uncharacteristically serious. Emmett had always been a very playful and fun. He rarely ever let anything get him down. He was extremely protective of those he loved as family and would kill for them, die for them if he had to. He loved his mate fiercely and would do anything for her. Bella was his baby sister in his eyes...it didn't matter if she technically was older than him. His big brother mode was activated any time she was threatened and he'd be almost unstoppable if he knew where the threat was.

Truthfully, there were many threats to her on this wretched planet. I wanted to be off of it as soon as possible. We had spent too long here, my mate had suffered too much at the hands of the Earth and it's creatures.

I wanted to take her home...our real home off and away from this planet.

Bella paused before she had even begun explaining anything and turned to look at me again. The longing in her eyes was unmistakable...I knew she wanted to go home as well.

She hated having to hide her true self on Earth...she hated having to stay in the shadows and pretend to be human. We have done this for twenty thousand years and in all truth, we were sick of it and ready to return home to be with our kind and our people.

 _Soon,_ she vowed, her eyes securing the promise of going home. I pulled her forehead to my lips and kissed her tenderly.

"Cora is powerful, Emmett," She said. "Truly powerful. She's an exceptional witch with the ability to wield her power, unlike almost anyone I've seen before."

"But that doesn't explain how was she able to...kill...you?" Emmett struggled to say the word. It was clear to me then that everyone was still feeling the loss of her.

 _And you, Edward. They missed you as much as they missed me._ Bella answered my thought. I forgot for a minute that she could hear me as well. I squeezed her closer.

"On our planet, Emmett...magic is different. Magic is stronger there. You know that I had to lock most of my power away before we came to Earth," Bella stated and they nodded though she didn't really ask for clarification. "I locked it away because I didn't want to risk global extinction...by my hands."

The room was silent then, completely. Even Carlisle and Esme, having known this before we even came to Earth were quiet. No one in the room dared to even breathe.

Before too long, one of them snapped out of it and voiced their curiosity. "You have excellent control over your gifts, Bella." Jasper murmured. "How would you be the cause of an apocalypse?"

"Because the magic is different here on Earth. The magic is weaker. While still strong and powerful, it is weakened substantially. I purposely made it be this way because the humans are so destructive. Not to mention, their bodies would be unable to handle that much power." Bella explained.

"Most humans don't have magic, though..." Emmett trailed off.

"That is true, yes," I interjected. "But there is magic everywhere. Even if it is just subconsciously, the humans on some level can feel it."

"Like he said, magic is everywhere. You might not see it, but it is there and very active. The energy that surrounds us is full of it and it helps this world go round. This entire planet exists because of magic." Bella said seriously. "Because of my magic."

Again, Carlisle and Esme knew this. The rest of them didn't, though. They knew she was the most powerful being on Earth but I doubt they truly comprehended that until now. Our siblings have never heard any of this until now, despite how long we've been a family.

Bella didn't give them time to digest this, however. "If foreign magic came to Earth, it has the potential to be catastrophic and devastating. If the creature who wields this power lost control of its temper and ended up lashing out, millions could die in mere seconds." The silence following that statement old served to emphasize what she said.

"So you hid your power away to ensure that the humans didn't die in a loss of temper," Emmett stated for clarification.

"Not just the humans, Em," I said. "Any creature here on Earth does not have the ability to withstand foreign magic...even vampires."

"You've said before that humans have been taken from Earth to live on your planet," Rosalie spoke up for the first time. "How can they survive there?"

This time, Bella sighed deeply. "The humans that are deemed worthy to leave this planet are studied intensely. Most times, the Gods simply point them out and their angels do the work for them. However, sometimes a God specifically does the work and studies them his or herself...but that's beside the point. Either way, if the human is pure of soul or at the very least, has a good soul then they are introduced to their options...They can leave this planet to live on a better one or stay here on Earth." Bella took another breath.

"Most times, the humans choose to leave. A few of them stay because their families are not able to come with them. Not too many times do humans have families with worthy souls as well, though it has happened. I've personally escorted entire families from different human-inhabited planets who have pure or good souls."

"And the humans just...believe this creature telling them these things?" Emmett asked, confusion on his. The others listened intently but quietly.

Bella laughed gently and I chuckled. "Well, it normally takes a bit more than that. Though, they are times when a human believes it completely. Those are the humans who are more in tune with the magic that surrounds them. Those are the humans who have open minds and hearts and a closed mouth."

"Anyway," Bella continued. "If the human decided to leave Earth, their body would need to be modified. It is a painless procedure and it is done while they are unconscious but they feel different upon awakening. From what I've seen, it can be very disorienting."

"Why?" Emmett demanded, curiosity written all over his face as well as the others'.

"Life in our universe is different. Time is almost inconsequential there. While technically a year is the same length there as it is on Earth - one full rotation of the seasons - it passes by faster than it does here. In our universe, the immortality rate is high. Almost everyone is immortal in some way. Nearly everyone there can live forever if they wanted to and they don't really notice how much time has actually passed." She said.

"Humans, on the other hand, live truly short lives. The human's body has to be modified to be able to withstand time in our universe because it moves so fast. In our world, a full human lifespan would be equal to a fruitfly here on Earth." I told them. Their eyebrows shot up, disbelief and fascination on their faces.

"The closest thing here on Earth is to life in our universe would most probably be vampires. Time for vampires is inconsequential as well." Bella took over again. "Time for humans is everything because all they know is the counting of time. Time ticks away as they grow and age, until finally, their time ends and they die."

"So...hypothetically," Jasper started. I was intrigued to hear what he had to say. He had a truly brilliant mind. "If you were to slow down time even further, humans could live longer than they do." He stared at my wife with intense eyes, hungry for information.

"Yes, technically," Bella confirmed.

"Then why don't you?" Jasper demanded before stopping himself. "Don't get me wrong, I don't care much for the humans. But, if they could live longer, why not let them?"

"Jasper, you're considered by many a God of War in not only the vampire community but every supernatural species. Surely, you can understand." Bella told him. "Humans are the most destructive species I've ever created. They fight and hurt and kill each other daily. They can do so much damage in their already short lives, why would I allow them more time?" Bella asked though it was rhetorical.

"Humans who have good souls, generally live longer lives than the average human. I made it that way. The only time a life of a pure or good soul is ended too soon is because they are needed elsewhere or were deemed too good for the life they received at birth." She finished and Jasper looked thoughtful. He didn't say another word.

"So, to answer your question, Emmett," She smiled softly. "She was able to kill me only because her magic is from my planet where it is stronger and more powerful. If she and I were to go toe-to-toe back on our planet, she'd be at the disadvantage." Bella's eyes narrowed in irritation. She hated to be what she considered 'weak'. "Now, that'd be a battle to remember." I chuckled with Jasper and Carlisle and Emmett laughed loudly. I planted a kiss on the back of her head, leaving a trail down to her neck.

I was getting anxious to be along with her. I needed comfort in a way only my wife could provide. She rubbed my forearm as she heard my mind, silently telling me to be patient, that we'd been alone soon.

"And please, Alice, stop blaming yourself. It doesn't matter what precognitive gift you have, you wouldn't have been able to stop it. As much as I hate to say it, it needed to happen." She smiled at our sister, instantly putting the petite girl at ease, assuaging her unnecessary guilt. Alice smiled back, happiness and gratitude in her eyes and Jasper pulled her close.

"Does the Volturi know about all this?" Rose asked.

"My brothers do," Bella said, referring to Aro, Caius, and Marcus. "They're from our universe as well, though you knew that. The guard knows some, not all. They can speak our language as we can, so they hear things. My brothers' wives know as well," she explained and Rose nodded.

"There's more you're not telling us," Jasper noted. He meant no disrespect, he only wanted to voice what he thought.

"Indeed," I confirmed, saying no more. Even I didn't know the full extent of what the Earth was currently going through. My mate had not told me all of it, and I couldn't be mad because I knew that if this wasn't so important to keep to herself, she would have told me already.

"There are things no one else can know yet. If word gets out, things will go downhill fast." Bella said and I snorted.

"That was putting it lightly," I teased and she smiled.

"Fine, then," she said with a playful glare my way before getting serious again. "To put it bluntly, if word gets out, it pretty much guarantees the end of the world."

 **RJH**

We had been at home with the Cullens for a little over two weeks now, simply spending time with the family and trying to make them feel better after them having seen both of us die. We knew we had things to do out in the world but we had just been enjoying the bubble of peace we were inside of with our family. But now, it was time to leave for a bit. We were saying goodbye.

"Please, please," Esme begged as she hugged us both. "Keep in touch."

"We will," I promised her with a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry about us,"

She scoffed. "How can I not? You are my children. Of course, I will worry." Bella giggled quietly as I was scolded like a child. I shot her a glare and she tried to stop laughing as she turned and walked into Carlisle's arms, though she couldn't quite stop the snickers escaping her. They hugged each other tightly. I looked away from them, giving them a bit of privacy in their goodbye.

Goodbyes were hard in this hard, even if they were just _see you laters._

After we had hugged and kissed everyone goodbye, I took her back in my arms and we faced the family. "We'll be home soon, we promise," Bella said with a smile. "We just have a few things to take care of. But we have your numbers and we'll call you when we buy cellphones. We'll be in touch," She said the last bit as she looked at Esme, hoping to calm her.

With one last 'I love you" to everyone, we disappeared from right in front of them. The Earth spun and changed until we landed in the same familiar setting we were in just two weeks prior.

Volterra. I looked at Bella, wondering why she brought us here. I had thought we were headed somewhere else. "We just need to stop here for a moment," she looked a bit sheepish, for what reason I don't know.

"I just need to ask a favor of my brothers," She smiled at me as she tugged me along through the castle corridors.

They heard us as we arrived, the door opening before we could reach it and they all gave us a small bow of their heads in respect. "Back so soon," Aro smiled.

"Yes, brother. I have a favor to ask of you," Bella responded as she went to hug him, hugging Caius and Marcus next before standing next to me again. Jane slowly stepped forward, her mind simply wanting to be near her parents. I gestured for her to come closer and she did, her twin following behind her.

"What is it you need, sister?" Caius asked after we had greeted our children.

"I was hoping you'd be able to set up a meeting of sorts," she informed them. They looked a little confused. "Invite all supernaturals. We need to speak with them, inform them of what is going on and that they need to be discreet. We'll need to be stricter than we are with the laws, me especially. I know I can be lenient when it comes to the rules," she trailed off at the end.

"May I ask why?" Marcus asked her, concern in his eyes.

"Secrecy is paramount at the moment. I hate to alarm you but the Earth is dangerous right now. The humans are on the brink of discovering that the myths are true. We're all in danger if that happens, humans as well."

The brothers nodded. All of the guards had slipped in silently and were standing near the door, listening intently.

"Any little thing you hear of that may deal with the supernatural, I need you to send guards out to clean it up or check it out." She sighed and this time she spoke to the guard. "I need speed and efficiency in everything you do. Leave not a clue behind." She raised and eyebrow and they guard nodded at their order.

"I'll be calling a meeting with the Gods as well, just so you know," Bella stated. "Human's with good or pure souls need to be selected."

"Is it truly that serious, sister?" Aro's wife, Sulpicia spoke up looking at Bella with worry all over her face.

"It is," she frowned. "However, this is just precaution at the moment. Don't fret so much over it," Bella smiled at her, trying to lessen her worry. "But for now, we must leave again. There are things that need to be done."

"Set the date of the meeting for one month's time," Bella said thoughtfully. "Make it a ball, instead. I want food and drinks for every species there. It'll be a fun gathering as well instead of simply a meeting." She smiled, happy with what she decided and I relished in her happiness.

"We'll have it done," Aro promised. The wives looked excited at the thought of a ball. "Will you be home before then?" He asked.

"Possibly," Bella said, looking at me. "If we aren't, don't worry. We'll keep in touch." With that said, the world spun again and then we were in the middle of the forest in a meadow, littered with dead grass and dying trees.

Bella sighed sounding a little disgruntled before she crouched to the ground. All traces of anger and dissatisfaction disappear from her face and she looked serene and calm, happy. With the slightest touch of her soft fingers, the dead, brown grass turned green and vibrant. I watched in awe as the trees came to life, their leaves and flowers budding and then blooming.

Pink tulips sprouted from the ground and covered the meadow giving not only color to the area but also beauty. Pink tulips were my love's favorite. With a soft sigh of satisfaction, she stood and faced me.

 _It is time to call for the Gods,_ she spoke to me in her mind. I nodded and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before she turned around. _Do you want to do it or should I?_ She asked and suddenly I wanted to watch her do it. I wanted to see the strength in which my wife held.

"You," I barely managed to whisper.

With a voice powerful and unwavering, she called to them in our native tongue. "Gods of Eden and Earth, I summon thee."

Silently, one by one, they appeared in the meadow until every single one of them stood before us.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of it. Thank you for any and all of your support for this story.**

 **Next up; the meeting with the Gods. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lemon warning at the end. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

My mate stood tall and confident and I fought my desire for her.

She was stunning as the smile slowly spread across her face, the power radiating off of her and flooding into the surrounding forest. The animals that lived in the area felt it as well, slowly coming out of their homes and hiding places, curious and intrigued as to what the creature in the clearing was.

They felt safe in her presence, despite the power she was emanating. They, unlike the humans, could consciously tell that she was their ruler. They wanted to be closer to her.

The creatures that stood before us were powerful as well. They _were_ the Gods, of course. I stood next to my mate as we both stared at each and every face there in the meadow with us.

The Gods of Eden stood scattered among the group in the meadow. Mates stood beside each other as equals, neither one more superior than the other. As we stood there in silence, memories went wild in my mind of my time with them. The memories began at the end, the last time we saw them in person...the day we were headed to Earth. As the memories progressed, they jumped from different moments spent with them before finally ending at the beginning; when _they_ _began._ I saw in my mind when each and every one of their souls grew more and more powerful until they, too, became a being in the physical universe.

Unlike the Gods of Earth, the Gods of Eden were...born...differently. They started as Bella and I did. Their souls slowly manifesting over time until they became powerful enough to exist in the physical universe. Though extremely powerful, my mate was gifted beyond anything every seen before. She was capable of many things, both good and bad. Beautiful and dangerous.

The Gods of Earth had not manifested over time. They were conceived and birthed naturally. Albeit, they were born for a purpose; to help govern and protect the Earth.

All of them stood before us. The big three were standing the closest to us. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

They all remained patient as we waited for Bella to speak. She looked at me, catching my eye and smiling a little before she stepped forward and took a breath. "Thank you for coming," she smiled, reverting back to her native tongue; the language of the Gods. It rolled fluidly off her tongue.

"I assume you all want to know why you've been called to meet us, here of all places." She looked around, an eyebrow raised. "I am going to jump right into it. I am sure you're all aware of the danger Earth and its creatures are in." She said the last bit with a glance towards the big three. "We have called you here to ask something of you. There is a big chance that another human apocalypse is coming. If that does happen, we'll need to be prepared for it."

Bella closed her eyes and sighed quietly. She opened her eyes and spoke, "You all remember what I asked of you the last time this happened. I need you all to find humans who are good and pure of soul. Find humans worthy of returning home with us. If the Earth does die, then the human race will die with it. We'll need to make sure there is enough of them to create a new generation."

I heard in a few of their minds that they did not particularly want another generation of humans. According to them, they were hopeless as well as hard to deal with and exhausting to keep them from killing themselves. Bella heard their minds as well.

"Yes, humans as a whole are dangerous not only themselves but to the planet they reside on. However, I have hope that eventually, we will see a day where they can live peacefully. It may be a fools hope, but so be it. I don't believe the truly innocent humans and pure humans should suffer for the act of their species. It is not right." She spoke. I agreed.

"How long do we have before this potential war occurs?" Athena asked, her expression serious and ready. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

"Not long. I cannot give you much detail for it would cause things to go awry, to put it lightly. But very soon. Possibly before the year is out." Bella answered, trying to stress with her eyes how serious this was.

"During the wars I personally have seen myself," Bella began. "I have noticed that good and pure souls tend to be in the line of fire. It is almost as if the darkness is trying to destroy the light. There is a war ravaging the Middle East, that truth be told, is bringing the humans closer and closer to their demise. Many things have happened as a result because of it." I almost laughed when she finished, simply because Bella was being as vague as possible and it was irritating and slightly unnerving those around us.

"The humans do not believe we exist," Zeus announced, looking me in the eye first before staring at my wife. "The myths you had us help create made sure of that. How will we make them believe?"

"I am not telling you to reveal yourselves to all humans. I do not want a judgment day type of event to happen at all. Truthfully, that would defeat the purpose of what we're trying to do; keep the secret. All I want is for each and every one of you to find as many humans as you can who are worthy. Once you find them, give them their options. If they choose to leave, you will help them with that. If not, their memories of ever meeting you will need to be wiped clean." Bella explained, smiling softly at Zeus. "But if you need to show them that you are in fact who you say you are, use whatever means necessary so long as you do not harm anyone."

"And what of their families?" Hades demanded. He especially was not happy with this request for he had a strong dislike for the human race. However, he was not speaking to be disrespectful to my wife. He had always had a deep respect for her, only increasing after she had knocked his ego down to size a few centuries ago when he had decided to challenge her in one of his fits of rage. I was glad she had gotten to him before I did. He may not have survived after what he had said to her.

"They'll need to be aware that their families cannot come with them unless of course, their families are all good or pure as well. Though, it is very rare. I would advise you to study their families beforehand, it'll be easier for you in the long run." I told him, looking him in the eye before returning my stare back to my mate.

As time went on, I was getting more and more anxious to be alone with her. It almost felt like time was snailing on by.

I needed to in, around and surrounded by her. I wanted her breath in my face and her taste on my tongue. I wanted to be claimed by her. Bella sensed my growing need for her and saw my discomfort. She knew I was close to my breaking point.

"That'd everything, I suppose," She stated, her hand rubbing up and down my forearm in an attempt to comfort me. In truth, it seemed to only make my desire worse. I knew what those soft hands could do.

"Any questions as to what I expect from you?" She asked in a firm voice, letting everyone know that she truly wasn't asking. She was their leader and they would listen.

At the headshakes and _no's_ she received, she dismissed the groups. She didn't wait for anyone to leave, instead, she grabbed my hand and suddenly, we were in our Garden. Only we were able to locate and enter it. It was where we became what we are and we had claimed it.

The Garden of Eden.

 **RJH**

I lay on my back, my arm behind my head as Bella lay hers on my chest.

We were both happy and content. I loved her when she was post-coital; sexy, sweet and so very cuddly as he snuggled even further into my chest. I moved my arm from behind my head and wrapped it tightly around her waist. I used the hand on my other arm to cup her cheek and bring her face to mine so I could capture her lips between my own.

A soft sigh escaped her as she melted into me. I smiled.

"I think next we should pay a visit to the President of the United States." Bella's face was in a small scowl. She was not too happy with the president.

"I was thinking so, too," I replied, burying my nose into her hair.

She hummed to let me know that she heard me by otherwise stayed quiet. It was quiet for several moments before she sat up in one quick movement, blurry to even my eyes.

My favorite thing about our Garden was how it always reacted to Bella. It responded to her mood. If she was happy, the flowers bloomed and the waters were calm. The sky was bright and blue. If she's sad, the sky is a darker blue and the clouds cry with her. If she was mad, the sky darkened to match the intensity of her anger. Only once have I seen the sky here pitch black in the middle of the day. It happened as a result of what Cora did her; go figure.

"Before we leave," she smirked, lust in her eyes. I knew that look; she wanted me and she was planning to take me. I wouldn't fight her...I couldn't even fight my desire for her. "I need you to make love to me," She whimpered as she brushed against me. I was hard and ready for her, her eyes pleading with me to do something.

Sitting up, I lifted her so that she was situated over me. Before I lowered her, I caught her gaze and made sure she held it as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Slowly, I lowered her down over me. She gasped as I buried myself inside of her, moaning quietly, my breath washing over her face and her arousal permeating the air around us.

My hands squeezed and rubbed all the way up her back and I pressed her closer to me, our chests touching. She loved this position, feeling safe and surrounded as I loved her thoroughly.

She met me thrust for thrust, grinding her hips against mine as she breathed my name in a soft moan; a sound I so loved. Reaching between us, I cupped her breast before rolling her nipple between my fingers. "Edward," she gasped.

 _Yes, say my name._

As I slid my hands down her back again, I left rough, biting kisses on her neck, her head falling back to give me more room to continue. Cupping her bottom, I guided her hips as I continued to thrust up into her, helping her meet my speed.

All too soon, my name left her lips in a chant, her walls clenching around me and milking my own release. I rode out her spasms in slow grinds, whispering her name to call her back to me.

When she was calm, she lifted her head from my shoulder, her hands gripping my face before she brought her lips to mine in a kiss so sweet, it made my eyes roll back.

"I love you," I whispered. "My Goddess."

"As I love you, amore," she giggled, her stunning face happy and sated.

* * *

 **A/N: Next, they meet with the President of the USA. It won't be a happy meeting, just to warn you. Though it won't be too harsh either.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little hard to write and even still, I am not super thrilled with the end result. I feel it could have been more. Oh well.**

 **More flashbacks on the way. Hopefully they clear some things up for you! I know this story can be a little confusing.**

 **Leave me a review if you liked it? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I pulled Bella into my arms, wrapping them all the way around her and holding her tightly. Her body was stiff and tense, both signs that she was worried. I said nothing, simply opting to place gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck.

It had been three weeks since our meeting with the Gods and they had followed our instructions precisely. Many innocents had been selected and had accepted the offer, a fact that made my wife incredibly happy. Despite the trust placed in the humans to keep the secret, they were placed under a charm that forbade them from speaking about anything involving their new knowledge of Gods, extraterrestrial life and everything surrounding it.

However, my wife was not worried about the Gods and their current duties. Instead, she was worried about our recent meeting with the President of the United States of America. Our conversation had not gone exactly as planned. Or rather, it _had_ gone exactly as we thought it would. Only, we had hoped it would have gone better than expected.

 _"You are getting on my nerves... Mr. President." My love's smirk turned almost sinister as she mocked him as he did her. She thought him a fool, hardly presidential material. Her eyes darkened by the second as her anger rose, the sky becoming clouded and dark to match her irritation. I had to look away from her, choosing to look at the paintings hanging high on the wall, once again having a difficult time keeping my desire for her contained._

 _"I could say the same to you," he said back, shrugging a shoulder like her presence mattered nothing to him. Once again, a foolish action. Many of the presidents prior to his election may not have been desirable candidates either, but they knew they were forces out there bigger than any of them. More powerful than they could imagine._

 _This president appeared to be nonchalant as he was interrogated by the Goddess. However, his mind deceived him. He was used to hiding behind his bluff as well as his bodyguards. I felt my anticipation grow at a rapid pace and smirked...I could hardly wait to see my wife make this pathetic excuse of a man sweat in fear and intimidation. She had been playing nice until now._

 _No more. I saw it on her face._

It appeared that the president wasn't as aware of the supernatural as we thought he was. That fact was evident in the arrogance he carried himself with. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped me as I remembered the meeting.

 _As she stepped nearer to the slug in front of us that called himself the president, no one dared to move as they held their breath. The bodyguards who were once tensed and ready to fight for their leader were now nervous and almost cowering, their fight or flight instincts kicking in. The smell of the human's fear and nerves intensified as they stood before a creature they knew they'd had no chance against...so they took no chances and remained silent._

 _"You put up a front that is used to intimidate people, and for the most part, it works. Simply because your position of power on this planet is among the highest. But you're bluffing," She accused with a small smile._

 _My wife looked right through people as if they were transparent. Though, I suppose they are. The majority of humans all want the same thing; money, sex, and power._

 _The smugness left his face as his irritation and anxiety seeped through. "You are awfully arrogant in the face of someone you should look to as a leader," His face was dead serious as though his nerves weren't threatening to overwhelm him. I snorted as Bella let out a light laugh._

 _"Arrogant? Not quite." She tilted her head at him, standing up even taller and straighter. My love could be beyond intimidating if she wanted to. "Confident, yes. I simply know what I am capable of. I know what my husband is capable of. And it is only your assumption that you have any authority over us." She stated through slightly clenched teeth._

 _"You do not fool me," Isabella continued with a borderline evil smirk, a growl laced in her words. "Many a time I have met men like you...men who care for nothing but themselves and the title they have in the world. So long as creatures like you have what you want, you care nothing of what happens to the people you are supposed to lead. You wanted power, authority, and now you have it. Congratulations," She mocked._

 _"But what good is your power when you are powerless against me?" She asked rhetorically, the threat heavily laced with every word. However, it was her now truly sinister smile that set him off._

Our purpose for meeting with the president was not to threaten him but the egotistical, pompous ass was in dire need of a reality check. And fuck, if it wasn't sexy watching my mate set him straight. The sweat the man was expelling might have honestly been enough to fill a public pool.

 _Despite the sweat that flooded the man's face, he was still verbal. "Is that what you came here for?" He mumbled as he dabbed at his face. "To threaten me?"_

 _"Possibly," My Bella giggled, walking over to me and gripping my hand in hers. The smile left her face as she decided to stop toying with the man. She meant business now. "The government is fully aware that the supernatural is very real and very active. They know who I am and they know my position of power in my world."_

 _The government may be corrupt, but they knew better than to piss my wife off. Instead, with the help of a little intimidation and a couple of quiet threats to keep them in line, they decided to help us keep the secret._

 _"We keep them posted on things that will eventually involve the human world because, despite the fact that technically we rule the human race as well, we thought it best to let the humans govern themselves...for the most part anyway. What they don't know won't hurt them." I spoke up._

 _"The human species is intelligent enough to govern themselves completely," the president defended with a firm voice. "Look at how far we've come since the stone age, the technology we've created. We've done it all without any outside help from a more advanced extraterrestrial species."_

 _"You have done nothing," Isabella growled. "Absolutely nothing! Everything you humans have that you 'invented' was created with the guidance of alien help whether anyone knew or not."_

That was completely true. Without help, the human race would have died out before they had a chance to reproduce enough to help their species survive and thrive. Survival instincts or not, they lacked the tools and any type of technology to help themselves. As such, it was our responsibility to keep them alive.

Bella turned in my arms, burying her face in my chest and inhaling deeply. With firm and tender hands, I rubbed her back slowly while still keeping her as close as possible to me. I touched my lips to her forehead.

 _"I thought you said we govern ourselves?" The president challenged with a raised eyebrow._

 _"For the most part," I repeated, my anger rising again. Bella rubbed circles on my hand with her thumb and it calmed me slightly._

 _"If you humans could be trusted not to extinct yourselves, then maybe you wouldn't need any outside help," Bella said coming to my defense, shrugging a delicate shoulder._

No one had my back like she did. It went both ways...I'd protect her above all else and I would do whatever had to be done.

 _The president appeared to lose his patience then. "What is it exactly that you need from me?" He demanded._

 _"This world...is headed back to the past. Racism, though it has never truly disappeared, is coming back in full force. As well as homophobia and even sexism. Many humans are now coming around to the differences throughout the human race and it is wonderful. But of course, to counteract the beauty in this world, there is ugliness." Bella trailed off._

 _"What we need from you is your help to ensure that this year isn't the last that this world lives to see." Her face showed nothing but seriousness._

 **RJH**

Bella was asleep in my arms as I held her. We were wrapped around each other, happy and connected after our lovemaking. She was feeling better as well, her previous worry all but nonexistent. Her mind was soft and relaxed as she slept. I loved when she allowed me into her mind...the only mind I wanted to hear.

Her warmth soaked into me, surrounding me in what felt like a bubble that contained only her and her love for me. I reveled in it. "I am so in love with you," I whispered to her sleeping form, breathing in her scent.

We had no need for sleep, but she loved being able to disconnect from everything for a little while, knowing I wouldn't allow even a fly to disrupt her. I closed my eyes and relaxed with her, my mind remaining aware even though I knew nothing would be able to hurt us here in our Garden.

Hours passed by before I felt Bella move. Her calm and content emotions morphed into despair and agony and I gasped, her pain becoming mine. A side effect of the connection Bella and I shared.

Her body curled in on mine, unconsciously pulling me tighter to her. I saw the images form in her mind and I tensed as I recognized the scene. Her discomfort upset me and I wished to take it all away. The memory was from a past life.

 _"Cora," Bella breathed, her fear so very obvious on her face. "Please, don't," she begged._

 _"You've given me no choice," Cora replied, empathy lacking completely. She raised the dagger high above her head, staring down at the tiny body that lay on the cold ground. I felt my own fear and dread grow. The dagger was laced with the deadliest poison._

 _"You have every choice not to, Cora," I reasoned, desperation was in my every word._

 _"Shut up!" She roared, gripping the tiny body in her hand with a harsh grip causing the bones to protest. "You have no right to speak to me." Right, she despised me. Hated me for her delusion that I took something that belonged to her._

 _"Please no," Bella begged again. My love would do anything to stop what would surely happen next, but I saw the disgust in what she said next. "Mother, please," she whispered, reaching her hand out towards the mentally ill woman._

 _For the briefest of seconds, I saw the happiness encompass Cora's face making her look like an entirely different person. In that second, I felt hope swell thinking maybe she'd believe it and buy us some time._

 _But it was short-lived because the sugar coated cover over her eyes evaporated and her face contorted into one of fury. "How dare you?!" She choked out. "You manipulative bitch!" She raged._

 _Raising the dagger up once more, this time she wasted no time in bringing it down to meet its target. "CORA, NO!" Bella screamed as we both lunged towards her._

 _In a moment too fast to stop, the dagger hit its target, cutting through the soft flesh. I smelled the poison that was released immediately as it traveled rapidly through the heart and into the bloodstream._

 _I felt my chest collapse in agony but I pushed myself to keep running towards Cora and the child._

 _Bella cradled the small girl in her arms, blood soaking her as she screamed and cried and grieved over the loss of our small daughter. I was helpless to do nothing but mourn as well, holding my wife and child in my arms._

 _We were beyond lost in our pain, clutching each other for support as we cried. I hadn't heard Cora approach us until the dagger she used to murder my child had sliced through my own chest and I immediately felt the poison makes it way through my body._

 _The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was Bella gaping at me in horror, a silent scream on her lips._

With a loud gasp, I was pulled out of the horrid memory at the same time Bella woke up, tears streaming down her face. I cupped her cheeks, using my thumbs to wipe her tears away before bringing her lips to mine.

"I'm sorry, love," I whispered.

"Please don't," She whispered back. "It was no one's fault but hers." She said it with such certainty that I had no choice but to believe her.

The memory only served as a brutal reminder why Cora's days were limited. I would rip her soul from her body and destroy it. Dying was too good for her. This time, I 'd remove her from any type of existence.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think? :)**


End file.
